Steve? Vs Emmet
Description Minecraft Vs The Lego Movie! These Two Are Masters At Building And Have There Own Mind Of Imaganation. Which Builder Will Win? Steve Or Emmet? Interlude What Holds The Imagination Is The Creatifity Of It And These Two Have A Mind Of There Own. Steve? (The Survivor Of Minecraft) And Emmet (The Master Builder). I Am Here To Analyze There Weponss Armors And Skill TO See Who Would WIn A Death Battle. Steve Steve Is Not Very Known About Much But He Can Be Very Powerful. Steve Holds Armors Of Lefter, Iron, Gold And Dimonds. For Armor He As The Helmet, Chestplate, Legingss And Boots. Steve Also Has Some TNT With Him That Can Only Explode If Hit Or Have A Torch By It. Steve Also Has Some Tools Like The Pickax That Helps Him Dig Down With Out His Foes Knowing. He Also As A Sword Which Is Very Deadly And A Bow To. There Are More Tools But They Ate Not That Useful In A Fight. But Steve Has A Heath Bar Cus When He Gets Hit Or Damege Through 10-20 Percent He Dies But If He Eats Food Then It Refuels His Heath. Steve Is Very Powerful Considering He Has Very Strong Fist. Emmet Emmet Was Just A Well Normal Lego Man...... Or Guy But Later He Became The Not A Master Builder. Emmet Can Build Very Fast And He Can Almost Make Anything. He Also Uses A Drill Which You Know What A Drill Does.... Right? Emmet Also Is Very Good With Fixing A Lot.... Thats Made Out Of Legos. Emmet Also Has The Construct-o-Mech That Is A Giant Robo Machene. With These Amazing Powers Emmet Can Also Not Even Die. If You Watched The Simpons Lego Episode You Know What I Mean. Even Though Emmet Is Very Powerful He Can Be A Coward At Times And He Also Is Not Good At Hand To Hand Combat. That Aside He Is Very Powerful. Also He As A Big Lego Car Thing. Intro For Fight All Right The Combationsns Are All Set Time To End This Once And For All. Its Time For A Death Battle!!!!!! Blocky Style Fight Steve Spawned In The Middle Of Lego City Unsure Where He Was At Steve: Wait What I Dontt Get This? This Isn't My World! Then Steve Saw Emmet Walking Along And He Thought That Emmet Was A Mob Steve: Hey You! Emmet: Who Me? Steve: Yes You! I See That Your A Mob So I Might As Well Have To Defeat You. Emmet Was Confused He Did Not Know What A Mob Was But It Look Like He Had No Chose Then To Fight Emmet: Well If You Want To Fight i Guess I Could. Steve: I Will Kill You Emmet: Now I Don't Want To Fight Steve: Well You Have To. Emmet: Fine. Fight! Steve Ran At Emmet Bringing Out A Wooden Sword And Slash At Emmet But He Miised ''' Emmet: WOW! You Are Trying To Kill Me '''Then Steve Punched Emmet Making Him Hit A Building But Then emmet Saw The Lego Blocks That Fell Of The Building So He Grabbed Them Emmet: Take This! Emmet Started To Throw Lego Blocks at Steve Steve's Heath Bar: 10 down to 8 '' Steve: Crud That Took Some Damage '''Then Steve Put Down A TNT By Him And Ran To Emmet Dodging The Lego Blocks' Steve: Got You Emmet: Hah! What Are You Doing!? Steve Through Emmet At The TNT Which Emmets Body Hit Then It Exploded And Then Emmet Went Flying Emmet: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Steve: Well That Takes Care Of Him Steve Walks Away Until He Heard Something Big Coming Close To Him Steve: What The? Steve Turns Around And Sees Emmet ''' Emmet: HAAA! How Do You Like My Construct-o-Mech! '''Steve Saw It Then He Put On All His Dimond Armor And Dimond Sword. Emmet: Take This! Emmet Punch At Steve Dameging Him Steve's Health Bar: 8 Down To 2 Steve: Crud Emmet Was Running After Steve But Steve Was To Fast But Then Emmet Grabedd Steve With The Robo's Hand With Steve dropping His Sword. Steve: Oh No! Emmet: Time To Finish This!' ''' '' Emmet Through Steve To The Ground Steve's Heath Bar: 2 Down To A Half Emmet: Time To Finish This! Emmets Robos Feet Stepped Down but Steve dodged it Emmet: Wait where did he go Steve then ate some food and was back at full HP Emmet: Where did he go oh ma- Steve's was on top on The Construct-o-Mech and shoot emmet with arrow he shot in the back of his head KO Steve then could not take this world and he left the game to go to another one Results Well Steve won...... well..... all right. Emmet just could not stand up to what Steve could bring. Steve has more survival and fighting skills than Emmet and we all know Steve has been around longer than Emmet has. So Steve wins this round. The winner is Steve Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015